Opening Up
by cottoncandy903
Summary: shadow thought he'd never fall in love, that is, until he met shade. shadowxoc
1. Chapter 1

Opening up Ch. 1

By~cottoncandy903

Opening up, a Shadowxoc story

Chapter 1

I was swiftly moving through the woods, the long quills on the back of my head buffeting in the wind.

It was quiet and without disturbance, that is, until I crashed into _her_.

On impact, she tumbled underneath me, sending up clouds of dust, while I did a couple clumsy somersaults before slamming against a nearby tree.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me give you a hand." Said the girl as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to help me.

"It's ok, I got it" I groaned as I go to my feet. I looked up and got my first good look of her.

She was a black, female hedgehog with shoulder length, red quills that came to a large puff on her forehead that hung in front of her eyes. She wore a red half-t, yellow shorts that stopped just above her knees, white, red, and black gloves with gold bracelets around her wrists, and white, red, yellow and black hover skates with black laces. She had a tannish muzzle, long, red eye-lashes, and ruby-red eyes.

"Hi." She said, wiping the dust off her clothes. "I'm Shade."

Her pocket started beeping.

She pulled out an electronic planner and read what said.

"I've got to go. It was nice meeting you!" she said, waving at me as she skated off to wherever it is she needed to go.

~X~

The next morning, I went looking for the black hedgehog I had met the previous day. He was the first person I'd met here, and I had forgotten to ask for his name.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked in frustration.

Just then, a pink hedgehog came into view further along the path.

"Look out!" I shouted, too late, as I rammed into her and then tumbled into a bush.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized as I got to my feet. I quickly checked my pockets, to see if anything had fallen out, and found everything safe and secure.

"It's okay, this isn't the first time." Replied the pink hedgehog as she stood up. She dusted herself off before turning to me.

She was wearing a red, sleeve-less halter top dress with white trim on the collar and at the bottom. She also wore a red headband, red boots with a white stripe running from the top down to the toe, white gloves, and gold bracelets. She had shoulder-length quills, three quill spikes on her forehead and jade-green eyes.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Amy Rose," said the pink hedgehog, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Amy. My name's Shade, Shade the Hedgehog," I replied, shaking Amy's hand.

"Are you new around here?" asked Amy.

"I think so. I don't really remember much of what happened in the last three years and nothing before that." I looked at my feet, embarrassed.

"That's ok. My friends and I are used to dealing with memory issues. Shadow has a tendency to get amnesia" said Amy.

"Shadow? He wouldn't happen to be a black hedgehog with red eyes, would he?" I asked. I had a sneaking suspicion that Shadow was the hedgehog I'd met the previous afternoon.

"Yeah. Why?" Amy asked.

"I ran into him yesterday, literally." I answered with a slight giggle.

"Well, you've already met two members of the group, might as well meet the rest." Said Amy as she started to walk way.

"Who are the other members?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," answered Amy.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked

"To the house at the end of the main path, why?" Asked Amy.

"Because I know a faster way," I answered, pulling a yellow Chaos Emerald out of my pocket.

"Is that…" Said Amy, staring at the yellow jewel.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Opening up Ch. 2

By~cottoncandy903

Opening up, a Shadowxoc story

Chapter 2

In a flash of light, we appeared in front of a pale yellow house near the edge of a cliff.

"You can use Chaos Control!" Shouted Amy, staring at me.

"Well, yeah. Can't everybody?" I asked, as Amy rang the doorbell.

"No, Shadow's really the only one. Most of us can't do it at all," explained Amy.

"Hello?" Asked a new voice. We turned and saw a small rabbit standing in the door. She was cream-colored with orange markings on the top of her head, around her eyes and at the tips of her ears. She wore a vermilion dress with a blue duel-flap tie and vermilion and yellow shoes. She was accompanied by a chao wearing a red bow-tie. "Miss Amy, you're here. Who's your new friend?" Asked the rabbit.

"Hi Cream." Said Amy.

"Chao chao!" Said the chao.

"Hello to you too Cheese," said Amy. "Cream, Cheese, I'd like you to meet Shade the Hedgehog."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Shade," said Cream.

"Chao chao," added Cheese.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

We stepped in the door, walked across the living room and headed down a set of stairs. We came out into a room full computers and machines.

"Wow," I said looking around.

"Yeah, Tails is a genius. He actually built most of this stuff, with exception of a few computers." Said Amy looking around as well. "Over there's the hanger were Tails keeps the Tornado," she exclaimed, pointing to a large door at the opposite end of the room.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the plane he built," answered Amy.

"He built a plane?" I asked in amazement.

"Sure did," answered Amy. "Come on the meeting room is over here."

We walked into a room off to the side. It was filled with people I didn't know seated in various parts of the room, except for Shadow who stood off in the corner.

"Hey Amy. Who's your new friend?" asked the fox.

Amy then went on introducing me to everyone.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said, smiling. I wanted to make a good impression.

"So, do you have any powers or abilities?" asked Silver.

"Well, I can use chaos energy based attacks," I answered taking out my Chaos Emerald.

"Well, I guess we could use you on our mission," said Tails.

"Good idea," said Sonic, turning to look at me before asking, "How do you feel about smashing some robots?"

* * *

i did some editing and yes i know the chapters are short, they will get longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening Up Ch. 3**

By~cottoncandy903

Opening Up, a Shadade story

Chapter 3

The engine on the Tornado roared as we prepared to set out.

Tails and Cream sat in the Tornado, Tails in the pilot seat, Cream in the passenger seat in charge of missile launch and targeting. Sonic was holding Amy bridal style. Silver took Blaze's hand and used his telekinesis to lift them into the air. Rouge, after much arguing, complaining, and threatening, took Knuckles' hands and lifted him into the air. Shadow just stood around, watching everybody else do their thing.

"Try to keep up." He said as I walked up next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm a lot faster than I look." I replied.

"Here we go!" shouted Tails before launching the Tornado into the air.

Almost immediately after the wheels lifted off the ground, everyone else began to follow. Silver and Rouge flew after him, while Sonic bolted after the plane leaving only a trail of dust behind him. Shadow and I followed Sonic's lead, and sped after the Tornado.

When we reached Eggman's base, we were met by an army of robots.

"You'll never stop me! Ha ha ha ha!" said a voice on a loud speaker, which I assumed was Eggman.

We destroyed robot after robot. Finally, we reached the control room. Inside was a tall man with an egg-shaped body.

"Shows over Eggman!" shouted Sonic.

"Oh no, it's only just beginning." Said Eggman. "You may have made it this far, but you'll never stop my latest creation."

Eggman pushed a button and a giant robot rose from the floor. It had eleven arms, two were giant cannons, while the others where tentacle-like with a clasp on the end, just the right size to grab one of us. A few had electricity coursing through them, designed to knock out their captive. But there was one fault. The robot wasn't designed to include me, so there were only nine tentacles, and ten of us.

The engaged the attack. The canons began to open fire as the tentacles went into action. The Tornado's guns went into overdrive and Cream launched missile after missile, but they were no match for the robot. Soon Tails and Cream were in its grasp followed by shortly Rouge, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles. Nobody was left but Sonic, Shadow, and me. But that didn't last, because Sonic and Shadow were soon captured too and instantly shocked into unconsciousness like Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze.

Eggman laughed, looking very pleased at his work, that is, until saw me.

"What?" Said Eggman as his smile vanished. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shade the Hedgehog!" I shouted before using my Chaos Control.

I appeared by the robots control panel and turned off its shields. I then went for the tentacles and used Chaos Spear to cut everyone loose.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze woke up shortly afterwards.

Together the ten of us destroyed the robot and stopped Eggman.

~X~

"Shade that was awesome!" exclaimed Silver as we arrived back at Tails' house.

"It was nothing," I replied as my cheeks began to feel a little warm. Everyone then said their good-byes before heading home.

"Need someone to walk you home?" asked Shadow, coming to stand next to me.

"Kinda," I answered, a little embarrassed. We began walking down the path in silence. I pulled my inhaler out of my pocket, giving it a good shake before taking a puff.

"Asthma?"

"Yeah," I replied, replacing the cap back on my inhaler and putting it back in my pocket. "That's not the only thing that's wrong with me, though. There's anemia, low blood pressure, minor atrial flutter, the list goes on. I have to take 10 different medications."

"That's a lot," said Shadow as we walked down the forest path.

"Yeah, I know." I replied with a sigh. "I spent the last three years pretty much lying in a bed with all sorts of medical issues. My immune system is terrible, so as soon as I got over one thing I would come down with another." We continued to walk in silence. Soon my house came into sight. It wasn't big, but it had a full-size kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two full bathrooms. Leading from the master bedroom was balcony that overlooked the lake. "Thanks for walking me home." I said, walking up to the front door and opening it. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I've just been sleeping on Rouge's couch," answered Shadow. He turned and began to walk away.

"Why don't stay here?" I suggested. He stopped and looked at me. "I have a spare bedroom you can use."

"Sure," he replied, following me inside. I showed him to his room and then went to bed.


End file.
